


Lift

by Yatzstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, like forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatzstar/pseuds/Yatzstar
Summary: They lifted each other from destruction.





	Lift

“He delivers me from my enemies; Surely You lift me above those who rise up against me; You rescue me from the violent man.” Psalm 18:48

/

Behold, Sokovia fell.

The wind whistled past her so violently that she could barely breath; barely grasp what was _happening around her._

_“Wanda, if you stay here, you'll die.”_

_“I just did. Do you know how it felt?”_

_Ultron’s core processor—his heart—was clenched in her hand._

_“It felt like that.”_

She would die, yes, but she felt at peace with that fact.

But there came a figure, zooming in between the chunks of debris as if they were nothing to him. He came to her and caught her up in his arms.

She saw the gears turning in his blue eyes as she stared into them.

Then he lifted her out of destruction.

/

They chased him, and he knew they could hurt him. He was already injured. There was a tear in his chest where one of their spears had hit him.

What they wanted he was not sure. They were alien; not of earth. Their strange, metallic spears could pierce through his vibranium-laced skin, and it hurt.

He was not used to the feeling of physical pain.

A spear caught him in the lower right side, and with a pained inhale, he toppled from the air to the wet cobblestone below. The aliens jumped from the buildings by which they had been pursuing him, landing easily on the ground and encircling him. One stepped forward, raising his spear to strike down upon his head.

He braced himself for the pain.

But there came a tug—a tug he had felt before when…when Wanda had left him. Moments before the spear came down upon him, he was lifted into the air and away, his body helpless under the influence of her powers. The aliens screeched, but he was moving so quickly that their sound faded in seconds

He floated into a hidden alcove, and his body came to rest on the ground.

She was there.

He met her eyes—the eyes he had not gazed into in so long, and felt his heart swell.

“Vision,” she said, her voice barely above an exhale of air.

“Wanda,” he returned.

And they embraced, for that was all that needed to be said.


End file.
